


Death Comes for Us All

by MuzzledRavings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuzzledRavings/pseuds/MuzzledRavings
Summary: Chloe gets a message from Lucifer.Season 4/5 Interlude.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Death Comes for Us All

The police station was bustling as usual. Officers were heading to and fro, ran ragged by the heavy workload. Chloe Decker was sitting at her desk pondering a recent case while Dan Espinoza was sitting on her desk going over the most recent evidence. However while Dan talks, Chloe wasn't listening. She was lost in thought about Lucifer; the devil who returned to hell only to leave her alone. It’d been months. How many exactly, she didn't know. His penthouse was empty and Maze had taken over at Lux.

“…and that’s why Santa Clause is real.”

“What?” Chloe finally heard what Dan was actually saying.

“Chloe, I’ve been talking nonsense for over two minutes.” Dan said with a sigh. “You’re thinking about Lucifer again, aren’t you?”

“What?” Chloe said, feeling her cheeks start to go red at the thought. “No. I’m thinking about…” She shuffled the papers around on her desk frantically.

“Chloe, he was your partner but he was a flake. You knew he wouldn’t stick around forever.”

“Maybe. I just didn’t expect it to be over so _fast_.”

As they were talking, a rough looking young man in a leather jacket walked into the precinct. He stood at the top of the stairs, hands in his pockets and took in the view of the officers at work. He grinned fiendishly and cleared his throat.

“Chloe Decker!” He yelled loud enough to cause everyone to turn to face him. “I got a message for one, Chloe Decker!” He repeated just as loudly.

“I’m Chloe Decker.” Chloe said as she stood up from her desk.

The young man glared in her direction for a moment before cocking his head to the side and offering her a lazy grin. He then proceeded down the stairs and over to her desk as all the other officers returned to work.

Chloe held out her hand. “Where’s the message?” She said.

The young man looked down at her hand. “Naw.” He began. “This is an old school message.”

“Oh, alright then. What is it?”

“Lucifer...” Chloe felt her heart jump at his first work. “…says he’s sorry and that he still hasn’t figured out a solution to the problem.”

“Lucifer?!” Chloe shouted. She grabbed the young man’s arm and pulled him into one of the empty offices. The young man looked surprised but amused. “Keep going.” Chloe implored as she closed the door behind her.

“Ahh… well… “ The young man stalled, as he ran a hand through his jet black hair. “You see… the Lord of Lies said-“

“Don’t call him that.”

“What?” The young man looked at her in confusion.

“Lucifer doesn’t lie. Don’t call him that.”

“Aww… but you humans have such interesting names for him!” The young man counted off on his fingers. “The Prince of Darkness, the Lord of Lies, Mephistopheles, Abaddon-“

“Alright! I get it.” Chloe shouted, trying to be patient. “What else did _Lucifer_ say?”

“Well, _Sammael_ said a lot of things. He rambled on for a good five minutes before I stopped paying attention.” He said with a grin.

“What?”

“Yeah, he had a _lot_ to say.” The young man rolled his eyes. “The just of it is he’s sorry and he’s still trying to find a way back. He also said he wishes he was here.”

“Oh.” Chloe's heart sank at the sad news. “And who are you exactly? Are you an angel or a demon?”

The young man laughed, a hardy and genuine laugh. “Nothing of the sort. I’m a Nephilim.”

“A Nephilim?” Chloe repeated the unfamiliar word.

“Let’s put it this way. Lucifer couldn’t trust an angel _or_ a demon with this job and I’m neither. So, here I am.” The young man gestured to himself.

“And you are…?”

“Oh, I’m Death.”

“Death? Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

“So Lucifer called in a favor… from Death.”

“Nope. He _offered_ me a favor. There was no way I could turn down having the devil himself owe me one.” Death grinned fiendishly.

“Oh. Was there anything else?”

Death looked pensive for a moment. “Let’s see… Sorry, still working, wishes he was here and- oh yeah! He _really_ misses alcohol.”

“Yeah. That sounds like Lucifer.” Chloe said with a smile. “Thanks for the message… uh… Death.”

“No problem.” Death beamed.

Chloe left the office and headed back to her desk.

“What was that about?” Dan asked when he saw her.

“You know Lucifer, why just call someone when you can order people around.” Chloe joked happily. Her heart felt lighter, knowing there was still a chance.

“Excuse me, was there something else?” Chloe turned to see who Dan was talking to behind her. Death was leaning up against the glass wall looking down at his phone.

“Oh, you thought that was all he asked me to do?” Death said with a grin as he looked up.

Chloe stared daggers at him.

“Nothing so crass. He wants me to look out for you for a while.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary.” Chloe tried.

“Yeah, he said you’d try and weasel out of it. So I’ll be nearby, alright? Give me a literal shout and I’ll come running.” Death gave her a big grin and a wave and headed for the exit.


End file.
